Rocking past
by Millie 1985
Summary: AU A story about a girl that remembereds a forgotton past and finds happness along with it. Rated T for safty. Warning it's VERY long. Please read and review. Thanks.


_I wrote this a while ago and only just remembered about it. Please read and review I would love to know what you think, Thanks._

Summery: This is slightly AU. Samantha Jones is the baby sister of 2 perfect Ga Ga girls with no memory of her childhood. Samantha has feels that she has never and will never fit into the Globalsoft world could there be a reason for that?

The morning alarm beeped loudly, loudly enough to wake the whole house. Samantha opened first one eye then the other "oh no" she groaned "Not again please not again let this all be a bad dream" she lay still for a moment hoping some how that her pledging could change the unchangeable.

"Sammy come on get up or you will be late" came a sharp command from the other side of her door. Another voice followed as cruel and snide as the one before it "And don't think that we will wait for you" then the 2 voices came in unison as they often did "As if we would want to be seen with a freak like you"

She knew they would leave her alone now and they did she could hear them moving down the hall cackling like they witches they were. She tried to pity them she really did it had probably taken both of there tiny little minds all night to come up with an insult that she had heard a hundred times before and would probably hear a hundred times again.

But the only person who really deceived to be pitied was her for be stuck with those 2 for sisters big sisters at that weren't they meant look out for their kid sisters and protect them for bullies not be the ones bullying them.

With a sight Samantha dragged her self out of bed and trudged over to her wardrobe. There at the very front of the row of hanging cloths was a gleaming white Ga Ga uniform complete with matching shoes and school bag.

A bitter smile flitted across her lips. Jessica and Ellie the prefect Ga Ga twins may have given up all hope of her fitting in but clearly her mother had not.

Samantha almost wanted to put the uniform on just to see the look of joy that would stay on her mother's face for a whole 5 seconds. In fact she almost did but something in side her just wouldn't allow her to.

A promise she had made to the person she loved most in the world that she would always be herself no matter how much other people hated her for it. A promise never to pretend to fit in just to make her own life easy or to make others happy. A promise she some times whished she had never made but she had and she would keep it until the day she died.

Samantha made her chose she grabbed a pair of tight black jeans that were very old hence them being tight and only reaching half way down her calves. She had been smaller and slimmer when she had first gotten them thought to look at her it was hard to believe she could be any smaller or slimmer.

The next thing she picked up was a back dress. It had a floaty skirt that came to her knees and no sleeves so she picked out a long sleeved black top to go under it. The finished look was very black.

Samantha ran a brush thought her blond hair and forced it into a messy bun on the top of her head she knew half of it would have fallen down by the time she got to school but she really didn't care.

She applied and smudged her dark make up, pulled on her clunky black work mans boots and she was nearly ready the finishing touch was a blood red sash that she tied around her waist.

That was it there was nothing else to keep her in here she grabbed her black back pack and strode out of the relative safety of her room to face another week of virtual hell.

The twins had been right she was going to be late oh well that was nothing new she had just missed the last transport to Virtual High.

The twins had been on it with all there Ga Ga friends they could have held it for her but of cause they hadn't they would rather be seen dead than do some thing nice for her.

So she had a long walk ahead of her, she was going to have to walk thought the business area of Planet Mall other wise know as Globalsoft Square dressed differently than everyone else she almost wished she had worn the Ga Ga uniform, almost.

After about 10 minuets of walking down the main streets she couldn't take the stairs anymore no one had commented yet but it was only a matter of time.

She decide to take the back streets she had always been told that it was unsafe but right now she didn't care she just wanted to be away from the accusing glairs of those around her what gave them the right to look at her like that. Just because she was different that didn't make her wrong she was not a bug for them to squash but try telling them that.

The back streets seemed far more dark and cold than the main ones but that was ridicules she told herself it was just her imagination. This trip was going to be scary enough with out her over active imagination making it worse.

An over active imagination was a rare complaint on Planet Mall these days as most people had no imagination at all but Samantha had one and it was always scaring her.

She thought back remembering as best she could the last time she had been in a place this dark, cold, wild or real. She had been very young and her daddy had been with her he had carried her for a wile then made her walk for a long time. He had said he was looking for some thing for some one but she didn't think that he had known what or who. The had walked in that dark, cold, wild, real place for a very long time the whole time he had sung and encouraged her to do the same even thought the Ga Ga's frowned on real singing of any kind.

The fact that he wanted her to sing hadn't seemed odd to her at all as he had been doing it for years when her mother and sisters were not been around.

What had seemed odd to her was that he wanted her to sing the same song over and over again. It was a song that she had never heard before or since but she could still remember the words and in her head she could still hear him singing them.

With out realising what she was doing she began to sing along with him as she had done that night all those years ago.

"_# I want to break free_

_I want to break free"_

She looked back to the Ga Ga world she had just left

"_# I want to brake free from you're lies your so self satisfied_

_I don't need you"_

She turned her back on that world again in her hart not ready to go back to it just yet even when her head said it was for the best

"_# I've got to break free_

_ God knows_

_God knows I want to break free"_

If someone out there had the power to release her why hadn't they done it already?

Samantha had never been one for self pity "No one achieved anything by feeling sorry for them salves" her father had always told her. She knew she had every right to feel sorry for herself some times she even hoped other people would feel sorry for her.

But some how she had never felt sorry for her self it was all the others she felt sorry for the ones that couldn't see what this world really was.

Another song that her father had sung came into her mind and just like before she couldn't help but sing it herself

"_# Is this the real life_

_Is this just fantasy"_

Her sweet strong voice began to break as she remembered her father singing this song to her every night before she fell asleep.

"_# Caught in a landslide _

_No escape from reality"_

Now it wasn't just her voice that was giving out on her, her legs could no longer support her she sat down on a near by wooden crate she pulled knees up to her chest and began to rock back and forth.

"_# Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see"_

As if the words were an instruction Samantha opened her eyes that she had closed in an attempt to stem the flow of her of her tears. She look up to the skies and screamed.

There hanging upside down on the wire fence beside her was a boy who could not have been much older that her self she look franticly around her and found that he was not alone.

All around her men young and old were appearing from behind boxes, bins and crates climbing over walls and fences each and everyone of them banishing some kind of weapon.

Fear griped Samantha's hart and with out thinking she opened her mouth ready scream once more. But any thought of making even the slightest sound left her when she felt the cold steel tip of a dagger agents her neck.

"Now, now my pretty little black bird it wouldn't do for you to go and scream again now would it? Asked the boy who some how managed to get off the fence with out moving the dagger an inch.

However when Samantha made no answer to his question she felt more than just the tip of the dagger agents her neck causing her to take a quick breath before agreeing "No, No it wouldn't do at all"

"Good girl" he observed "You get how this works I ask you answer and if you don't or I don't like how you answer then I'll just have to end our conversation. Get it" he pushed the blade just a little closer to prove his point

"Yeah I get it" Samantha gasped and the blade moved back just a little.

"Good" said her captor "Now here is my first question a nice easy one to start, what's your name?"

Samantha didn't dare to hesitate "Samantha"

"Samantha what"

"Samantha Jones"

"Samantha **Jones **did youhear that boys" his cohort's let out a cheer.

Samantha wondered why her last name was so important, why had he emphasised it like that and what was with the cheer.

"You have a lovely voice Samantha nice and loud and clear it led us right to us didn't it boys" another cheer went up all around them

"Lovely songs too, where did you hear them?"

"My father taught them to me"

"And what's his name?"

"George"

"Would that be George Jones?"

"Yes" another cheer filled the air

"Where's he now?"

"He's dead" the same sadness that engulf her every time she though of him washed over her now but unlike every other time she had no time to dwell on it because the blade was pushed so close throat that she was sure it would cut her at any moment.

"What?" he raged thought clenched teeth

"He died when I was a kid"

"So when did he teach you the songs?"

"Before he died" her voice was almost a squeal

"When, when before he died?

"I don't know I don't remember" she cried

"You better start remembering or else" he threatened but Samantha had had enough her hand clenched into a fist around one of the straps of her back pack which until now had been sat behind her on the crate.

In what she hoped was a fast strong movement she wiped the bag around hitting her assailant as hard as she could.

It worked he was knocked to the ground and the dagger clattered from his hand. Before it did so she felt the tip of the blade prick the skin of her neck. A trickle of blood ran down her neck but she wouldn't be stopped by anything not now her only thought was she had to get away. She had to get to safety and the safest place right now seemed to be the very place she so often whished she could leave behind. Ga Ga land.

The men around her stood frozen for a moment unable to comprehend what had happened. She had hit their leader, knocked him to the ground and disarmed him all at once and now she was getting away.

Samantha raced passed the men back to where she had come from. Whit every step her fear grew, she was waiting for one of the men to try and grab her. She was ready for them prepared to fight them but none of them took as much as one step towards her.

"Stop her" The leader screamed from were he had landed but still none of them moved.

As Samantha ran passed the men she couldn't help but catch some of there eye's and she saw the same thing shine in all of them, respect for her and if she was not very much mistaken distain for there leader.

Samantha had reached the entrance to the back streets she could see the Ga Ga world just beyond shining as bright and fake as ever.

Just as she thought it was over just as she thought she was safe somebody stepped in front of her. A big strong somebody that she could not fight. She tried desperately to stop or at least slow down but her boots slipped on the gravel covered ground and she crashed into his chest 2 strong arms came around her holding her captive, She knew this time there was no escape.

"Hay slow down it's alright your safe with us we won't harm you" his voice was surprisingly gentle and some how familiar it made her want to trust him to believe what he said.

But she trusted no one and believed in nothing life had taught her that was the best way to stay alive, and besides his friend with the dagger would certainly harm her given the chance she had humiliated him that was the one thing man like him couldn't handle.

"Yeah right you expect me to believe that with your bloody friend threatening to slit my throat" she spat trying to fight him as he more carried than dragged her back to where she had just come from.

"What" he demanded forcing her to face him so he could look down at her face for the first time.

Her first glimpse of his face made her gasp he was the most strikingly beautiful man she had ever seen.

His hair that was long enough to just curl over his collar was as black as night, he had skin most Ga Ga girls (the twins included) would kill for it was fair and blemish free save for a small scar on his jaw.

As appealing as those 2 features alone made him they were not what made her catch her breath it was his eyes, they were a darker version of her own deep blue ones. Hers were like sapphires but his was even darker so dark they were almost black. She had only seen eyes that dark in one other person or was it two for some reason she couldn't remember.

His big hand brushed her delicate neck when he drew it away he held it before her face and she could see it was covered in blood she must have been bleeding more than she realized.

"Who did this?" he asked roughly as he gently took the bandana from around his own neck and pressed it to the wound on hers.

Samantha found she couldn't answer not because she didn't want to but she just didn't know who he was the best she could do was "Some guy short brown hair lots of denim" he gave her a look that said that didn't help but luckily some one came round the corner that could help.

"It was Johnny" said the old hippy looking man the oldest man of the group that had jumped her, he was one of the men that had court her eye as she had run out

"Which one?" the young man demanded in a hard voice there must be a lot of Johnny's she guessed.

"Rotten, Johnny Rotten" the man said shifting uncomfortably.

"And you just stood by and let him. Jesus Pop, didn't me and dad say no one was to be hurt.

"Well em yeah you did say that but you also said we all had to do as Johnny said so we did"

Pop looked thoroughly ashamed of him self as her rescuer lead her past him she tried to pull away she desperately didn't want to go back there, he must have felt her reluctance because he stopped and turned to her "It's alright your with me and Pop your safe this time"

First she looked at him then she looked back at Pop who was bringing up the rear.

"Don't worry" he reassured her "he is safer than he looks and a better man that his passed conduct may have led you to believe"

"I'm sure he is" she said with a smile suddenly feeling safe "I'm pleased to meet Pop and you-"

She turned back him and smiled a bright real smile it was the first expression other than terror he had seen on her face and it was so beautiful he almost forgot his own name

"I'm Brit" he some how managed to say

"Brit" she asked quizzically she had heard that name before. Brit had been a grate man a Bohemian hero but he had died a long time ago this boy couldn't possibly be him could he.

"No" he made her jump it was as if in had read her thoughts "No not that Brit everyone asks so I thought I would get in before you asked"

"Oh asked what?" she said to trying to cover her surprise

"Am I any thing to do with Brit the hero that gave his life for Galileo Figaro?"

"Are you?"

"Yes and no, I named for him but never met him he knew my mother and father he was a grate man so now I carry his name"

He seemed a little sad about that for a moment. She could run now she wasn't far from Ga Ga land nether of them were looking at her she could run now and she would probably make it but she wasn't going to run.

Brit took her hand and led her back the group of men with Pop following closely behind. The jerk that had held the dagger to her throat was in the middle of the group with a nasty red mark down one side of his face.

A smile of pride settled on her lips and she didn't have to wipe it off before they he saw her.

"Well look here boys" he sneered sending a cold shiver over her skin along with his lecherous gaze.

"Brit has my little black bird" he walked right up to her he stopped right in front of her and smiled his nastiest smile.

"You thought you could fly away on me didn't you black bird"

He reached out to touch her face fear faired up inside her but her pride wouldn't let her back up.

His hand never made it to her cheek Brit release her hand and captured his, the anger on his face was so intense that it scared her more than Johnny Rotten ever had.

She stumbled back and would have fallen if Pop had not court her and held her up.

"Pop" she gasped "his eyes, I've never seen eyes that wild"

"I know sweet hart I know" Pop sounded like he was consoling a child "Brit's rages are a terrible thing to see but he only bestows them on those that really deserves them"

Brit twisted Johnny's arm behind him in one viciously swift move. Johnny screamed like a little girl and no matter what he had done to her Samantha couldn't help but feel sorry for him

"Please Pop can't you stop him he'll brake his arm" just as she said that a sickening crack filled the air.

"I think he just did" Pop commented "No one can stop him not till he is done" Pop explained. Samantha looked back to Brit and Johnny Brit's free arm had crept around Johnny's throat she could see Johnny's eye bulging as Brit cut off his air supply.

"How do you like it" Brit grunted it didn't even sound like the same person.

Johnny gasped but no sound came out the realisation that Brit wasn't going to let go slammed into Samantha

"Pop you've got to stop him he's going to kill him"

"He's never gone that far before then I've never seen him go that fast before"

"That fast?"

"Yeah I've never seen him just slip into it that fast normally they get a least get a warning"

In the time it took Pop to explained this Johnny had gone blue.

"Pop stop him" she cried

"I told you I can't no one can when he like this he can't hear me he can't hear any one"

Pop though sadly of the one person who had been able to get thought to Brit when he was like this. A little girl with golden blond hair and deep blue eyes, a little girl who would be all grown up now if she was still alive she would be about the same age as Samantha.

Comprehension suddenly dawned on Pop she matched the description, she was the right age but most importantly she knew the words.

Was it possible? Could Samantha be who they had been searching for all these years?

While Pop was sorting though his torts Samantha couldn't just stand by and watch some one died even if that some one was a jerk like Johnny she tried to move toward the two men but Pop held her back.

"Sorry sweet hart it's best you stay here"

Samantha struggled agents him but for an old guy he was surprisingly strong she couldn't get away from him.

She leaned forward and yelled dispersedly "Please Brit stop your going to kill him. Please Brit stop"

He did. He did as she asked him he stopped. He shoved Johnny forward who landed hard gasping lungfuls of air.

"If you ever disobeyed me or my father again even she won't be able to save you" Brit snapped

The others quickly picked Johnny up and dragged him away throwing wary glances at Brit.

Brit looked completely shell shocked he turned to Samantha "I heard you" he gasped his eyes locking with hers

"I heard you. Why the hell would you beg for the life of a jerk like Johnny?"

"I don't know but I'm glad you heard me"

Brit closed the gap between them suddenly he was himself again the wildness had left his eyes.

"You know what" he grinned "so am I"

Only then did Brit seem to notice that Pop was still holding Samantha tightly around the waist.

"You can let her go now Pop" he chuckled

"Right" said Pop then he chuckled like he knew something no one else did both Samantha and Brit shot him curious looks that just made Pop chuckle even louder.

"I think I should go check on Johnny" he said and off he went still chuckling.

Suddenly alone with Brit Samantha didn't know what to say or what to do. She wanted to talk to him if only to keep him with her for a bit longer but she couldn't think what to say. She grasped her first thought and said it aloud.

"You are Bohemians aren't you?" Brit looked down at his outfit as if asking her to take her to take it in as his answer but she didn't need to, she already knew what he was wearing it was the first thing she noticed after his eyes.

His light grey jeans had the knees ripped out of them,

He also wore a long sleeved black top with a sleeveless denim jacket with a hood.

Knowing this she didn't need to look away from his eyes not even for a moment. He blew out a breath before saying "Yes we are Bohemians" with that he tuned and began to walk away and with out thinking she began to follow him having to jog to keep up with his long strides.

"What are you doing here then I've never heard of Bohemians coming into Ga Ga land not even the back streets"

He stopped and turned to look at her now "We're a scouting party" he told her and she just looked unbelieving

"OK" he confessed "We're more like a scrounging party and normally we stick to the waste lands it's safer there"

Again he tried to walk away but she court his arm and made him look at her.

"Why did you come here to day?"

"Because we have been looking for someone for a long time and we thought we might have found them"

"and have you?" she asked looking around her to see if she recognized any of the men around them from Ga Ga land but no one stood out.

"I don't know maybe"  
"who is it?" she asked still looking around

"You" he answered simply

"Me" she gasped "Why would you be looking for me"

"Because you know the holy texts"

"Oh" was all she could say before she relied that they were now on the edge of Ga Ga land and Brit had just stepped into the waste lands. She stopped wanting to follow him but knowing she shouldn't.

"Wait" she cried without moving "You can't just go I don't know my way back"

He turned and came back to stand in front of her "Getting back is easy just follow this street" he pointed to the one they had just come down "Until you are back in Ga Ga land but do you really want to go back"

"No" she had answered with out thinking but she knew it was the truth. She would miss her mother and the twins they were her family and she loved them but they could never love her for who and what she was so what was the use of going back to them.

"Well then come with me I'll get my aunt Meat to look at that cut on you neck" He held his hand out to her and that was it decision made no turning back she was a Bohemian now.

Aunt Meat turned out to be Meatloaf the partner of the grate Brit together the two of them found Galileo and Scaramouche it was them that bought the 2 young runaways to the hart brake hotel.

Meat was the first to have the Globalsoft mind blowing reverse she had been the young couples right hand woman ever since the shock and honed of meeting such a great Bohemian hero nearly sent Samantha to her knees she was even more shocked to find the old hippy bloke that called himself Pop was also the Pop she had read about in all the old Bohemian stories.

"Well Hen" said Meat in her lovely Scottish accent "that should heal well but you might end up with a bit of a scar"

"That's alright scars I can handle" Said Samantha self consciously tugging on the long black sleeve of her top she stopped quickly hoping Meat wouldn't notice but she wasn't quite quick enough.

"It's a long journey back to base" Meat explained "We will have to stop over night you can stay in here with me" by in here she meant an old fashioned wooden covered wagon the Bohemians had made to take on there scouting party's and which normally only Meat got to ride in "There has to be some perks to being the only woman to come on these things" Meat gloated.

Samantha giggled but couldn't help rubbing at her arm again.

"Would you like me to look at that" Meat asked indicated to her arm "Maybe there is something I can do"

"Your welcome to look" Samantha said trying to sound as if she didn't care "but I doubt there is any thing you can do"

She held out her arm and waited for the look of disgust that came when ever any one ever saw her scar but she didn't get that look from Meat she got a look she never remembered getting before a look of sympathy.

"Ah Hen" she said softly as she gently touched the scar that even after all these years sill looked angry and red.

"How did you do this?" Meat asked in the same kindly voice she used before but some how it sounded different almost probing.

"I don't remember" Samantha answer quickly not wanting to dwell the past.

"It happened when I was about 10 I was in some kind of accident it killed my father and scared me for life but it also took most of my memories of my life before I was 10" she spoke in a matter of fact voice trying to get it all out in one go so she would need to go over it again.

"Oh you poor kid" said Meat gently ruffling Samantha's hair "so you only remember the last 6 years of you life"

"That's right" then a though hit her "How do you know how old I am"

Meat just tapped her nose and said "you'll see soon enough"

That night in the wagon she was sharing with Meat Samantha had a dream she could never remember having a dream before and if this one was any thing to go by she didn't want any more.

She was back in the back streets but she was much younger and her father was with they had been walking for a long time when her father had found what and who he was looking for.

The what was an old rusty wire fence the who was a group of people that stood just beyond it. Thought there was many people there her father focused on 3 in particular. 3 people that Samantha knew very well and was very glad to see again but she was disappointed that they hadn't bought the others with them tonight.

The first of the 3 was a man who looked very like her father he had blond spiky hair and eyes Just as blue as her fathers.

The second was a woman she was beautiful the most striking thing about her was her hair at first glance it looked to be black but when you took a longer look you could see it had deep purple running all thought it.

The third person was a boy a bit older than her she knew he was the oldest son of the man and woman he had the mans deep blue eyes and woman's jet black hair.

Her father spoke quickly and quietly to them she couldn't hear what he was saying but it didn't matter she knew these people they could trust them with things that they didn't even tell her mother or sisters they were safe with them.

Her father scooped her up in his arms and gave her the biggest longest cuddle she could ever remember him giving her then he lifted her up and tried to get her over the fence the man on the other side got her arms he pulled as her father pushed.

She was nearly there nearly over the fence when suddenly there was a blast of noise and her father was gone some how she managed to glance over her shoulder and saw him laying on the ground not far away "Let me go" she screamed at first she didn't think he would

"Please" she cried "I have to get to my daddy" then he let her go but not because he wanted to but without her fathers help he couldn't pull her over.

As she raced to her fathers side she heard another blast of noise she felt a burning pain engulf her arm it was the worst pain she had ever felt but se didn't care she had to get to her father.

When she reached him he was breathing very fast and his eyes had gone all glassy in looked at her and gasping for breath said

"Remember you promised" that was the last thing he said he went very still and even her young mind understood that he was gone forever. She could hear the people on the other side of he fence calling her name but she wouldn't answer she wouldn't leave her father she cried his name over and over again but knew nothing would happen.

Samantha screamed and cried in her sleep all nigh but never woke up. Meat sat with her all night cradling her like a baby in her arms rocking her back and forward hope the surprises the next day had in store would be to much for her.

At about noon the next day they arrived at the Bohemian base. Brit led the procession that entered the grate hall were his mother, father and all of the other Bohemians were waiting for them he kept Samantha just behind him at all times shielding her from view until the time was right.

His mother, father, sisters and brother came to meet him all wondering why he stood so oddly striate.

"Well Brit how was you trip, was it at all productive?"

"Not really father" Brit said with mock sadness then as if just remembering.

"Oh we did find this" he swiftly stepped aside unveiling Samantha.

Samantha gasped as did the man and woman in front of her they were from her dream last night she was sure of it but who were they.

"Bismillah is that you?" asked the man and suddenly something inside Samantha changed.

Bismillah was what her father had always called her. It was as if that one memory broke a dam inside her and memories of her life before her fathers death came rushing back to her these people were among them.

"Uncle Galileo?" was all she managed to say before he was crushing her in a hug in which the rest of his family soon joined him.

He was her uncle Galileo her fathers younger brother, Gordon Jones other wise known as Galileo Figaro, The Dreamer.

The woman with purple hair was his wife Scaramouche.

Brit was there oldest son he was 3 years older than her so he was 19.

The 3 identical girls were the triplets they were 15 and could only be told apart by the different collared streaks in there hair, Mercury's were red, May's were blue and Taylor's were green.

The youngest of the family was Deacon he was only 13 and bore the most resemblance to his father.

How could she have forgotten them she was so happy that it took her a while to realise that there was an alarm going off some were.

"Galileo I'm sorry but we are resaving a transition from Gemini it seems urgent" a concerned looking Bohemian called from the top of the stairs that Galileo and his family had just descended.

"Were on our way" Galileo said and began to lead the family along a narrow passage way that opened out in a large command centre.

"Who is Gemini" the newest addition to the Figaro family asked when they all stopped marching

"Are" said Scaramouche

"What?" now Samantha or Bismillah as she now thought or herself as, was very confused Brit just laughed.

"You should have asked who are Gemini there are 2 of them"

"OK then who are Gemini?" she corrected herself

"There our moles" Galileo told her.

"They pretend to be the perfect Ga Ga girls but really they are sending us any and all information they can" Scaramouche explained.

"They go to grate lengths to hide the fact they are really Bohemians they even bully there own sister for not being a perfect Ga Ga girl to hide the fact that they aren't ether" said Galileo sounding a little sad about that.

"She may not know it but that girl is an interracial part of there cover if they were even suspected they would have to stop helping us so by putting up with them she is helping our course" Brit told her

"Not any more she not" Said Galileo who had just read the transmission "She run away now Gemini are at risk of expositor"

"What happened?" asked Scaramouche

"She missed the last transport the Virtual High they were on it they assumed she would walk but she never got there"

Bismillah's hart missed a whole beat before she turned on her heels and began to march out of the room

"Bismillah where are you going" called Brit before she had even reached the door.

"Home" she answered with out turning around.

"What?" cried every one in the room as one.

"Gemini are my sisters, Ellie and Jessica I'm not going to stay here safe and leave them to- to- to goodness knows what at the hands of Globalsoft"

She knew none of them wanted her to go she didn't want to go but she also knew they would agree that she had to go back not just so the information could continue but also for the sake of the girls that were doing there bit to try and save the world.

"Your right" Galileo said at last "you have to go back but your not going alone we will see you to the border"

"Thank you" she said unused to the swell of emotion that came from being surrounded by people that you knew loved you.

They were back at the borders of Ga Ga land by noon the next day. The group of family and friends that had travelled with Bismillah got ready to say good bye.

There were tears and hugs and kisses and finally Bismillah turned her back on the Bohemians and began to walk back to being Samantha.

"Wait!" Brit cried and ran after her.

"Brit we've been thought this I have to go"

"I know you do I know but there is something you have to do first"

"What?" she asked

Brit dropped to one knee before saying "Marry me"

Yes she thought, what she thought how can I possibly think of marrying a man I only met two days ago, but then another memory slammed into her she had fallen in love with Brit when she fist met him all those years ago. She had only been 8 when she had first met him but she had known that one day she would grow up and marry him.

"Yes" her answer shocked him as much as his question had shocked her.

"But we can't get married now" she said sadly

"Why not?" he asked desperately

"Well there are some things we need for a wedding that we don't have here"

"Such as?" he pressed forgetting that there was anyone else here but him and her

"I don't want to sound all Ga Ga" she said calmly before continued sounding as exasperated as he had early

"But rings might help"

"Here" said Meat making them jump "Take this" they looked over and saw her taking a beautiful ring from a chain a round her neck.

"Brit gave it to me I think its gone unworn long enough" she said putting the ring into Brit's hand and the chain around Bismillah's neck "You might need this to put it on when you get were your going"

"Thank you Meat" Bismillah said hugging the older woman "But we can't take it" she indicated to the ring Brit still held

"It obviously meant a lot to you or you wouldn't have kept it for so long we can't take it from you"

"It meant the world to me hen, but I know Brit would want you to have it he would want me to help you and his name sake to take the step that he and I never got round to"

Bismillah smiled and let Brit put the ring onto her finger

"Now we're engaged" she said slowly "Maybe we should wait until after the fighting stops to-"

"Don't say that" Meat interrupted "don't say you'll wait for peace it may never come if you intend to do this" by this she meant get married "Do it no here tonight when you know you have each other even if its just for a little bit"

"Here take these as well" said Scaramouche as she and Galileo stepped forward taking off there own wedding rings

"Oh no" Bismillah cried out putting her hands up to stop them "We can't take your wedding rings Brit tell them we can't take there rings"

"She's right we can't take them"

"They sound married already" Pop commented

But Brit's parents would not be stopped they placed there wedding rings into there sons hand.

"Uncle Gaz Aunt Scara this means a lot but we really can't"

"Yes you can" said Galileo "We did"

"What" said Brit and Bismillah together

"these rings were given to us the day we got married by an old married couple Back street boys and Spice girls they gave us there rings so we could get married" he told them

"So" added Scaramouche "we are doing the same for you and one day you will do the same for some young couple who need wedding rings"

Bismillah smiled with tears in her eyes finally excepting the rings

"But who is going to marry us" she asked quietly

Pop cleared his through "I married Galileo and Scaramouche I would gladly do the same you the two of you"

So there on the borders of the waist lands and Ga Ga land with an engagement ring that Britney Spears had given to Meatloaf, and wedding rings worn by Galileo and Scaramouche, in a ceremony conducted by the oldest of Bohemian heroes (Pop) Britney Spears Figaro married Bismillah Samantha Jones Figaro.

Soon after Bismillah retuned to Ga Ga land as Samantha the Globalsoft board of directors -that had taken over after the destruction of the Killer Queen and her head henchman Khashoggi- crumbled into nothingness.

Bismillah retuned to her Bohemian family taking with her her mother and sisters. Ellie the eldest became known as Ma Ma, Jessica came to be called Mia and her mother learnt how to smile and be happy again something she had lost with her husband.

It would take many more years before all Ga Ga kids and Bohemians could live in peace but Bismillah along with all her family and close friends were there to see it and all agreed it was worth fighting for.

Thanks for reading if you got this far

Millie 1985


End file.
